In dealing with electrical power transmission lines it is frequently desirable to have the ends of an electrical transmission line anchored to a supporting structure. For this purpose, couplings referred to as "dead ends" are often utilized. In general, dead ends such as those discussed and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,274,654 are conventionally employed. Naturally, in dealing with dead end connectors, it is desirable to provide the most effective connection in the least expensive and most efficient manner.